Love Under Different Circumstances
by DarknessFlameWolf
Summary: A collection of poems dedicated to Naruto pairings. For not every story is truly told. Multiple pairings. "Being able to watch you from afar made me want to prove myself."
1. Sakura's Hope

**Summary- _Just know that I will always love you... _(SasuSaku, Naruhina, ShikaIno, TenNeji) A collection of poems dedicated to a pairing. For not every story is truly told.**

**Author's Note- **Hello, this is a poem I made for Sakura and Sasuke. It's a poem one-shot I was pressed to make by my boredom. Hopefully you know this is in Sakura's P.O.V. This is my first poem I've made in a P.O.V. so sorry if it's not good. I'm a writer not a poet, and yes there is a difference between the two. Writer's base their work on chains of events and enjoy thinking of twists and unexpected subplots or a shocking twist in the main plot. Poet's based their work off rhymes and setting it to only one momment of time and showing its meaning.

Why I made this: Reading teacher making us learn about poetry.

**Written-** Sometime in the years of 2005-2006

**Pairing- **Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**"Hope..."**

I give you my heart,

I give you my soul,

Yet, you ignore me,

You snap and call me annoying,

I don't give up,

I wouldn't,

I can't,

Call me annoying,

Hate me with your life,

Just know I'm here,

I'll wait for you,

I'll cry, yes,

But I won't give up,

That piece of hope that says you'll open,

Just know that I will always love you.

* * *

**Ending Note**- Yeah, I know it's probably crappy but oh well. I was bored and felt like doing something interesting...and this appeared interesting. Hehe...? On a final note, since I was only a 6th grader still understanding (I still am understanding), I'm going to be working hard on improving and, hopefully, it won't be this bad. I may write another one for Sasuke and Sakura. I like her much better now than when she was twelve.


	2. Hinata's Way

**Summary**: _Being able to watch you from afar made me want to prove myself._ **(SasuSaku,** **NaruHina, ShikaIno, TenNeji) A collection of poems dedicated to a pairing. For not every story is truly told.**

**A/N:** Well, I took my sweet time updating this collection, but I finally did it! I think this outshines my first by a million, hands down. I am actually quite proud. It is short, but the length and quality improved. Tell me how I did!

**Written:** Sometime in 2008

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"That's My Way of the Ninja!"

_Oi…Oi…!_

Have you notice me yet?

No? Well, that's expected,

I'm just a weak, worthless, hopeless,

**Pathetic** girl,

A girl that became a shadow to her younger sister,

But then I met you,

Another shadow…but not a shadow all the same,

You glowed with determination,

A passion I could only dream of comprehending,

You didn't want to be a hated outcast,

To prove that you were dependable and worthy of admiration, you became strong,

That's why you left the dark, right?

That's how you found your true path,

Isn't it?

I admire you,

Uzumaki Naruto-kun, you refused to let that be your way—crying in the abyss of nothing,

Being able to watch you from afar made me want to prove myself,

I want to show my shining ability,

To my father,

To my cousin,

To my clan,

And especially…to you,

So it is alright if you haven't distinguished this shaking shadow,

I haven't shown my radiant colors yet,

But I will,

Because admiration turned into love,

I love you, Naruto-kun,

So don't be surprised when you see this shadow leave the darkness to shine,

To become the shine of a star,

The brightest one burning,

Yearning for your attention,

And I know I shall earn that,

That's my way of the ninja,

I don't go back on my word.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: Ya know, I wasn't quite sure whether or not I wanted to center this or just leave it aligned to the left. You can tell me which one looks better. But to do that, you have to R&R! Thanks for everything!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
